Brotherly Love Never Dies
by ThomasWolf
Summary: Tipton Hotel has revealed a secreat, an underground tunnel and room, its been refurbished, and Zack and Cody are to lead a group down. But the truth has not been told and history is about to be repeated. Will Cody defeat his fate or is he the chosen one
1. Chapter 1 The Message

**

* * *

Ok, this is my second story. please a few noted Im using zack and Cody, but I sometimes but Dylan and Cole so sorry if you find any**

OK, this story may seem Quick or confused but all will be revealed as it goes, and it does get better as it goes.

Tipton Hotel has revealed a secreat, an undergroud tunnel and room, its been refuirbished, andZack andCody are to lead a team down. But the truth has not been told and destiny is about to be reborn. Will Cody defeat his fate

* * *

**Brotherly Love Never Dies**

Its was a strange day at the Tipton, even Moesby had said hello and well many nice things apart from assuming the worse. But then this week was different. It was a special week mounting up to a day that would mark 200 years of the Tipton Hotel and Moesby had called a small celebration as to open the new adventure area that had been rebuilt.

Ok a small rewind here, A year ago Zack discovered a small room at the back of the Tipton basemeant that had been sealed off, how well that's a no need to know basis, but since then the Tipton has received a high wave of Scientist and Archaeologists, many things had been found that rewrote the History of the Hotel or at least that area. It also included a Tunnel and cave. Moesby had decided it would be good for Tipton Hotel to have its own Cave and its History told.

Anyway back to the Day, the Day was Wednesday, 3 days before the opening Ceremony and all was on high, apart from the strange things that seem to happen

**The Message**

"Arrghhh" screamed Zack as he woke from his Nightmare; he also noticed Cody was standing over his bed.

"Dylan U Ok, you were shouting" Asked Cody with some concern, there eyes met,

"yea, Im fine" answered Zack as his head rested on the pillow, it was then he realised it was morning

"You getting up or what" asked Cody

"I feel Like ive only slept 5 min" said Zack as he pushed himself out of bed and dressed

"Morning Sleepy heads" said Carey as they came out their room, Cody came first looking more lively than his brother who seemed to be zombie looking

"You ok, you look dreadful" asked Carey

"Yea I'm fine, just one of those nights" Said Zack

"Well eat your Breakfast then dressed, be downstairs ASAP, Moesby has something he want to ask you" Said Carey as she headed for the door.

"Oh By the way this was pushed under the door" said Carey handing him a small letter, addressed to Zack Martin – Urgent

They continued to eat and Get ready and Zack continued to look at the envelope. Well It was an envelope, but it had no ID, where it was from and who was more a mystery, it was also an old colour as though it had been posted years ogo and forgotten.

"So you just going to stand there looking at it, or open it" Asked Cody,

"Yea, it's just…." Started Zack

"Just nothing, just open it" answered Cody

"It looks the same as in my dream, which coincidently is just before I wake up" explained Zack

"Like you said, Coincidence" Suggested Cody, as he watched his brother carefully

open the letter, he not told him that he also felt uneasy, a feeling of loneliness swept through him like a shiver.

"So, what it say" asked Cody, seeing a strange look appear on Zack's face

"Im Not sure, here you might know since you clever" said Zack as he handed the Old Paper to Cody. It was cryptic, but in a way that it was only meant to be decrypted by those who knew how, for some reason Cody knew what it said.

"Come lets go downstairs, see what Moesby wants, since he been in a good mood since you found the cave" Said Cole as he hurriedly put the letter back into the envelope and into his pocket, he then started out, not looking at Zack who looked confused

"But what about the letter" asked Zack?

"Ill explain Later" said Cody as they made their way to the lobby

"Well about time boys, come here I have something for you" said Moesby, the boys followed

"What is it" both asked

"Well, its been granted that a small group to go down into the cave on its opening and well, I thought why not you boys be the ones that lead the group down" explained Moesby, the boys looked on

"Really, we actually go down" Asked Zack

"Yes, really" answered Moesby

"Cool, yea we accept" said Dylan not realising that Cody had gone into a trance, which he came out off when Zack nudged him

"Yea, great" said Cody as he walked away from the group, Dylan followed feeling his brothers concern or fear

"Oh, they just stunned Mr Moesby, there thrilled and be glad, so what's the plan" asked Carey

"Ill gets it to you first thing tomorrow" Said Moesby, and walked away as well as the small crowd that had gathered

The boys sat on the sofa looking at the letter, Zack was looking with concern as fear was written on Cody's face"

"So you going to tell me" asked Zack

"It's a warning, and its about the tunnel under the Tipton" Said Cody

"and" said Zack breaking the uneasy silence

"It says its haunted by those who lost their lives 200 years ago this Sat, there was an explosion, they all died" explained Cody

"Ok, but why would that be in cryptic writing" asked Zack

"Because those are my words, what it says is well, something the pearson didn't want others to see," Said Cody

"What does it actually say" asked Zack

"That my dear brother, is for me to know and you to never know" said Cody as he walked off

It was then Dylan noticed an old man sat opposite, he wore old clothes and was scruffy looking. In fact more strange that Moesby would let him in. He then got up and walked up and whispered something into Zack ear

"What ever you do don't let them into the cave especially your Brother" said the stranger and walked off, Dylan looked up and around, realising the old man had disappeared

* * *

**_OK, I know its short and proberly Quick, but I have short time, also this was a intro, the rest comes on Day 2_**

**_Any reviews or comments if can_**


	2. Chapter 2 Gregorys Tale

It was almost evening and the Tipton was quiet, yet Zack was not himself and neither was Cody. In that time Zack had noticed a few things, strange mainly as everything so far had appeared in his dream, for example a dirty old torch was found in the elevator and no one had lost it, also the words Stay Away would appear and disappear, just like his dreams had said.

"So what you boys doing tonight." asked Carey as she got ready for her performance

"Oh just the usual, watch TV and stuff," answered Zack, Carey smiled and looked at him

"Right, just don't cause any trouble, you not want to ruin the chance of going down the cave." answered Carey, Zack looked at her and nodded as he looked at Cody who stared at the table, Carey also noticed

"Cody, you ok," asked Carey

"Yea fine, just going to watch TV with Zack," said Cody snapping out of his trance

"OK, well behave." said Carey as she walked out

"So you want to tell me what's bothering you" asked Zack

"No." answered Cody it was then again silence crept on, and it lasted till they drifted to nap land

**Thursday – Gregory's Tale**

_The walls where solid as rock lined the corridorrs, water dripping from the cracks. Zack lead the way his yellow torch casting enough light to see the way, but something lay ahead, a boulder but there was something else, on it was markings, mainly warnings but some where in symbols, he called for Cody but there was nothing but darkness and the rock was crumbling above him, he then heard the scream, a scream that sent shivers through his spine, but then he realised it was Cody, he screamed for him_

"What's going on," asked Carey as she entered the room to see both boys sat upright, facing each other and screaming.

Fear was on Cody's face yet relieve was on Zack, they all comforted each other and as they explained they realised they had had the same dream, Carey comforted them both saying it was proberly a mix of nerves and excitement, yet she had no idea of the full story

Although the day started on a High Pitch Note, it was going ok. The first group of kids who would be going into the cave arrived with their parents and all where in high spirits. After settling in they where all sent into a room and introduced to all especially their guides Zack and Cody.

"Ok this is Zack and Cody, they will be leading you all down the caves along with another adult guide, we will be doing a briefing before we descend but today I thought we just cover the basics of what's going to happen just what to expect." Explained Gregory, one of the People who helped with the restoration and he knows its history.

Yet it wasn't long before a hand was raised

"yes Freddie" asked Gregory

"Is it true that the cave is haunted after a tragedy" asked Freddie, Zack was alert as he wanted to ask this, he listened as the story unfolded

"OK, well since your parents are in the room and if they ok with this Ill tell you what we know, however I must stress that its now safer than before." Answered Gregory, he looked around and all nodded

"It was 100 years ago, when the Tipton was only a small place, the cave was accessible and was used for storing things and sometimes people would hideaway in them. However there was one evening when the night was cold and rain poured like Niagara, it was a horrible night. Tipton was full with guests and those who had took shelter. Anyway the manager had decided that since it was full he allow the children to access the cave, in fact they requested it. Now there was 6 children, two where twins and 4 others. There had been rumours that night of some bank robbers and evil people who where being hunted, anyway as the night went the kids where lead into the cave by one of the staff. An Hour they remained in there, but it was a very bad night, water and winds caused flooding, no one realised but the cave was not holding up and part of it collapsed. Sadly only 3 children escaped and the staff, oh also one of the robbers. The twins and one child died along with 4 other robbers. Now the story has changed many times, some say it was the weather, others say it was dynamite that caused it to collapse." Explained Gregory

"But what about the haunting" asked Jimmy

"Now that's the interesting part, you see the Tipton continued to thrive, and the cave was re opened, well they had to get the bodies out so they re did the cave to make it stronger. However no one really went down, those who did would only get so far until things happened. As some said they would reach a boulder, on the boulder was markings, mainly warnings, they would then hear a scream, a loud echoing scream." At this moment Zack and Cody looked with shock and horror as they realised this was their dream.

"Many would see a small blonde boy. Some workers would come out with stories of writing appearing, shadows and voices. But the sighting, the warning and the blonde boy where the most popular, they even appeared within the hotel. There is one person who knows what happened down there, but he never found or told anyone." Explained Gregory as he passed a piece of paper around that had a picture of the group that went down. It was a normal picture, however what placed fear in Cody was the Picture of the blonde boy.

The group asked Questions and Zack Listened, yet Cody was feeling strange, he had started to feel cold and lonely, he knew something was happening, could the spirit be warning him. Gregory had finished and they all went different ways

"That was spooky" said Zack after walking quietly with Cody into the Lobby

"Yea, so what you think of the story and the dreams" asked Cody

"Just coincidence bro, ok so it was spooky but ghosts, sorry but that does not work for me." Answered Zack looking into a worried face.

"Maybe, but something's going on, like you said you've noticed weird things happen," said Cody

"Yea, but it doesn't mean there is, or it's a ghost, anyone could have written the note, did the writings." Answered Zack as he walked pass and to the elevator leaving Cody in centre of the Lobby, as the doors opened he felt eyes staring, as he looked over his shoulder he saw the old man again, they met eyes and Zack got a feeling he seen them before, he shook the thought away and walked into the elevator, yet missing the small Blonde boy who left.


	3. Chapter 3 Coincidences and Questions

**Brotherly Love Never Dies**

* * *

**OK, well no notes aprt from there is a bit of Scifi in this as well, anyway heres the next chapter, some things are starting to be answerd, but the mystery is thicker. Just in case you not read the last chapter receantly this one starts with Zack in the Elevator**

* * *

As Zack went up his mind took over

_Those eyes, I know I've seen them somewhere, but where. Who ever he is he certainly getting annoying just appearing and disappearing, but I feel comfortable not nervous around him. Maybe Cody is right there is something going on, but what. _

_Its just nerves, but Cody is hiding something, but could he just be nervous, I feel he is but I feel something else from him. Maybe I should tell mum, no she will fret or be in denial, no Ill go along with it just to keep Cody calm. _

_Those eyes, I know I seen them somewhere. _

Later that evening they talked over lunch about the cave, going down and other stuff.

"So you know you have some responsibility, Moesby is counting on you to make it good and I not want you to ruin it, might just be just what's needed." said Carey as she started to clear away

"Don't worry we will, I'm so looking forward to going down, what about you Cody" said Zack

"Yea, it should be cool, especially with Freddie and Oliver coming as well." Answered Cody, all that happened before seemed to have disappeared and they continued with their conversation

"So you not nervous, hope that story not scare you" asked Carey

"No, It did at first but I think all will be fine, "answered Cody, Dylan looked on with confusion but was happy that Cody had calmed down.

**Friday – Coincidences and Questions**

It was Friday and the day before the BIG Day, all was well though Zack and Cody slept like logs awaking and feeling fresh, they had breakfast and dressed.

"So what's the plan for today" asked Zack

"Well we have to meet Moesby and the group, and then check the stuff and well basically get prepared" answered Cody with excitement

"Well lets make the most of it, you know I not had that dream last night" said Zack

"Same here" Said Cody, Zack looked at his face seeing it turn a slight worried look, he followed his stare to the TV Screen and watched

_and now for the Weather summery, Today will be cool yet sunny with Clouds building up this afternoon, Temperatures should drop a lot this evening with out breaks of showers. This will last through the night with Heavy rain and strong winds Sat morning and lasting till midday_

Both boys looked a little unease and then at each other, although they both quiet many words where spoken in their minds

"That's weird," said Cody

"Yea, but its just coincidence." Answered Zack, as he heard a rustling sound outside and a note pushed under the door

---

Zack picked up the letter and handed it to Cody

"Its for you" said Zack

"Thanks, urm Ill be back just something I have to do" said Cody as he took the letter and read it, he basically hurried out before Zack could think

_Now something is going on, um maybe they have a surprise for me, yea maybe that's it. _

Zack thought more as he put stuff away and watched a bit more TV.

As Cody came from the elevator he saw Moesby in the centre of the room talking to Oliver

"Hi Oliver, Hi Moesby," said Cody,

"Hi, you ready for the Big Day" asked Oliver

"Yea, it's going to be great" answered Cody, he turned to Moesby

"Well I hope you all have fun, and hope nothing goes wrong, this is a big step and will do good for the Tipton" said Moesby

"OK, but what did you want to talk to me about" asked Cody

"Talk, I not ask for you till this afternoon" answered Moesby in a confused way

"But I had this letter through the door, its says can u meet me in the Lobby, it written On Tipton paper which is what you use" explained Cody as he passed the letter to Moesby

"Well that's strange, wonder who sent it," asked Oliver

"Well it wasn't me," answered Moesby as he walked back to the desk

"Now this is getting stranger" mumbled Cody

"How do you mean" asked Oliver with a strange look,

"Well this morning the weather forecaster gave the same forecast as it was the last time the cave was open, you know when those kids when down and never came back, they said it will be the worst weather for 100 years" said Cody

"Weird coincidence," said Oliver as he saw Freddie "Ill catch you later"

"OK" said Cody as he stood with the letter

"Its all happening again," said the voice from behind

"What's happening again" said Cody as he turned, his eyes meeting that of the old scruffy looking man

"You know, you starting to annoy me" said Cody trying to ignore the odd feeling that was striking him, their eyes remained fixed

"You know Gregory is right, the story has changed including who actually survived the accident" said the man

"Really, you know you look familiar," answered Cody

"I know, you see I know all about you Cody, more than you'll ever know." Said the man as he began to walk away, he turned and spoke a few more words before leaving Cody stunned and silent in the Lobby

The elevator door opened and Zack entered the Lobby, he looked around for Cody and saw him in the centre, he also saw the Old man, he was telling Cody something and Zack did not like the feeling he was getting, he was uncomfortable so he moved towards them

"Cody their you are, been waiting," said Zack as he approached Cody, the Old man walked away Quickly, he saw that fear and hurt was in Cody's eyes, Zack felt pain as though Cody was in pain, Cody looked and turned, a few seconds he ignored Zack loving words, in response he turned and walked by

"Be right back," Mumbled Cody

"But, where you going" asked Zack, Cody stopped at the elevator, entered

"See you at the meeting Zack," Answered Cody as the doors closed

Zack looked around the Lobby and saw the man hesitating near the door, it was as though he wanted Zack to approach, but he wanted to get away for he had done all he could. Yet he got it, Zack approached him

"OK, What's going on, why you bugging us and why you not want us to go down the cave" Snapped Zack, the Old man turned and looked at him, he looked into his heart,

"History has a habit of repeating itself Zack, no matter how hard you want to change it something's are meant to be, yet even if it's a little its worth it," answered the man, a tear started in his eye

"You not making sense," answered Zack

"Zack just do me one thing and remember one thing" asked the man as he placed his hand nervously on his shoulder

"What" answered Zack nervously,

"Let Cody do what he has to do, help and trust him, it's the only way. Oh and just remember as Twins, Brotherly Love never dies you'll always have each other," said the man and quickly exited, disappearing in the glimmering light of the sun

* * *

_**Keep reviews coming as they get me going**_

_**(Who is the Mysterious Man, will History repeat its self, Will the truth be Told)**_

_**Next - The Big Day and The Descent**_


	4. Chapter 4 Words and Mesengers

* * *

_**Sorry for delay, but I been ill, and stuff - heres a short chapter just to add a few missing bits and also bring to the start oof the action**_

* * *

**_(Words, favours and Warnings)_**

Cody was still in a strange mood but he was not letting it get in the way, Carey again denied it and said it was nerves.

"Cody can we talk before we go into the meeting" asked Zack as they left the suite

"What about," replied Cody

"Well, Im aware you a little upset, I felt it a lot when you where talking that man, I spoke to him as well and he was, well, he said something strange, he also seemed to know a lot about us. Who is he," asked Zack, They stopped dead, a feeling came on Zack that made him uncomfortable, as though Cody was about to say something that would affect him. Cody turned and looked at him,

"You know, maybe something's where never meant to be" said Cody looking at Zacks confused face

"Look, just forget about it, you'll find out went the time comes. Zack……. look just don't worry about it," answered Cody, a worried look came on Zacks face, he placed a hand on shoulder,

"Are you sure" asked Zack

"Yea I'm sure" Said Cody as they left the elevator and met up with the group that was to go with them

"Ok, well lets just make sure we all know each other, this is Zack and Cody" said Jeff one of the Staff who would be with them, he introduced everyone

"Zack Cody this is Oliver, Jimmy, Freddie, Josh, now we have 2 younger members Joey and Declan their 8 years old." Said Jeff

"OK now I want you guys to have fun, remember you will giving a report on this, any problems could be disastrous to the Hotel, so no getting lost, messing around OK. There will be a lot of media here." said Moesby,

"Now the Tour should not take more than an two hours, there's a few obstacles but nothing major. You must stick together. Now I want you lot to spend some time together, get to know each other and have some time to get ready, then plenty of sleep." explained Jeff. The meeting lasted an hour and they all got to know each other more.

"You notice they seem to be making a lot of fuss on this, I'm just hoping its good" said Oliver

"well they did find stuff that could not be moved, markings, carvings and a few chambers" said Freddie

"Cool, hay they said that there's a boulder, it's significant as it was where those kids where when it last collapsed. Apparently there are carvings on them" Said Josh

"Sounds spooky yet cool," answered Cody,

"Yea, I can't Waite," said Zack

"Hay look, they small boy looks familiar, you know him" asked Josh, he pointed to the other side of the room, their where a few people stood talking, yet in the corner was a small blond boy, about 9 Years old, though could have been older,

"Oh yea, he does look familiar, actually he looks like the boy in the pic" answered Oliver

"But his clothes are not that old," said Freddie,

Cody's eyes met the Blond boy

_Jacob was leading the group, the tunnel was wet and water was trickling down the sides, they had reached halfway, suddenly there was a creaking sound and rushing of water, the cave shook and all was let loose as the mud gave way, the wall cracked open letting water in and the giant bolder crashed into their path, Jacob was 11 and he new they had to get out, the 2 Adults where badly injured, everyone was scared, one of the twins suggested that they all go back, and two go for help, but his brother not allow it and rushed to get everyone out, they argued but time was running out and Liam had already proceeded through the gap. But the pressure was building and more was to come, yet death had already chosen and only a few made it, trapped till help arrived too late. A loud crash of thunder and Cody heard his name being called_

"Cody, Cody" shouted Zack as he shook Cody's body, he opened his eyes to see Zacks Concerned face as well as the other, soon Carey joined the line,

"Are you ok, What Happened" asked Carey

"We where just talking and he screamed and collapsed" answered Oliver

"Im fine" said Cody reassuring Zack at the same time

Carey and the boys walked out and to their room

"Hay Freddie, you noticed that Cody seems to be avoiding Zack or is it just me" Whispered Oliver when Zack and Cody Left

"Yea, but then maybe its just us," answered Freddie as they all left for a sleep

Outside the weather had picked up, the sky was darker, rained fell like Niagara, thunder rumbled loud.

* * *

**_Reviews Please - Next Chapter - the Cave - action, suspend, will they be safe, will History repeat itsself, or be rewritten. Who is the man and Boy (or have you worked it out yet)_**


	5. Chapter 5 Deceant

* * *

**Ok, here it is, sorry for delay but I been busy, ill and other stuff. Also Im trying to get as much written as I can. But heres the big Chapter, Long one - 'good things come to those who wait' - anyway few things**

**I based the caveon goonies, but since it not important Ive just done basic., um ok Not much dialogue but thats in next chapter and a few Secreats/things in past chapters have beenAnswerd (you worked it out yet)**

**Ok here goes (hankies ready)**

* * *

I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious Ambiguity.

* * *

**The Descent**

Saturday, it was the BIG Day, the Birds where not chirping, the Sun did not shine, rain fell to the watery ground, the wind howled through the streets, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, yet Zack woke to a smiling face and happiness was around him.

"Zack, time to get up," shouted Carey from the door, Zack opened his eyes and looked around, Cody was already up and there was a smell coming from the kitchen. As Zack entered the living room he saw Carey sat at the table

"Morning Zack" greeted Cody

"Morning, what u doing" asked Zack, seeing him in the corner

"Making you breakfast, now sit" answered Cody

"He making us all breakfast," corrected Carey,

"Ill get it, bit early for guests" said Carey as a knock on the door was heard, she opened the door to see Moesby

"Morning Mr Moesby, what can I do for you," asked Carey

"Nothing, Cody invited me to Breakfast" said Moesby, Carey and Zack looked at Cody who just smiled

"Why not, morning Moesby take a seat" said Cody, Moesby entered and smelt his Favourite Breakfast

After breakfast Moesby went downstairs to the already busy Lobby to begin preparations, Zack and all the kids got ready for the moment.

"Cody what's going on" asked Zack

"Nothing, why should there be" answered Cody, still in his smiley mood

"Well you've acted weird all week, you been in a chirpy mood since Breakfast, and you made breakfast for me and Moesby, something's going on," Cody made a small laugh and looked at his brother,

"Zack, you know I realised that we will never always be together, so I thought, Ill just do one good deed for my Brother" Answered Cody,

"OK, but I not understand" asked Zack

"You will, you will, just trust me, you do trust me right" Cody responded in a loving way

"Yea, I trust you, but……." Answered Zack, Cody placed his hand over Zack's mouth

"Ok, lets just leave it at that ok," said Cody, leaving Zack in the bedroom, Cody left and got ready to go down, Freddie and Oliver met him in the Corridor

In the Lobby some media had gathered, a few had already gone to the cave entrance, there where also a few others just in case, but their where a lot of people moving around, Zack looked around and noticed that the Old man was not around, he kind of expected he would turn up, Cody was talking to other in the group and the press.

It was almost 12:00 and everyone was ready for the grand opening, the kids had been briefed and awaited at the entrance with 2 adults who would lead them.

Zack stood with his group, Oliver, josh and one of the youngest, Declan, they where to be the first in, behind would be Cody's group, Jimmy, Freddie and Joey.

The room was well different, you could tell it was built around the cave as the rock covered one side, the rest was brick and stone, the hole was about the same size as Zack, although he would have to bend a little. The brownish colour disappeared into the dim lit darkness, a few lights had been fitted but it was still dim, they had torches to help. Zack followed the staff as they began their decent.

The corridor was narrow, enough only for one, so they had to be in a single file, it was steep, old man made steps helped them to descend. the gap was high and the walls where dry and jagged. It took them 25 min to reach the first level. It was here the cave opened up its first secret; it was wider and lit up. Carvings had been made into the walls, pictures and words, small chambers the six of the show box had been calved into the wall. The main part was almost round and it continued up, narrowing. There was the sound of trickling water but no one really bothered about it.

"Wow this is really cool, hay look at this" said Zack, as he pointed to a picture of two people and an object which could not be made out

"Cool, wonder what the object is," asked Cody

"Or the people" said Oliver

"Hay you lot seen this" shouted Freddie

"What," asked Zack following Freddie's torch, there was another chamber, it was small but could fit a few others, there where a few objects, like pottery and utilities that where Very Very old, a piece of rope stopped them from entering

"Wow, this is cool, looks like there's stuff years old

"Probably down here since before those kids came." Said Cody

They continued to go along the corridor, it was again narrow but it was a little wider, although it was straight they realised at occasions they where still going down. The walls where of interest and small carvings still lined the walls with small holes and other holes that when looked through you could see other small chambers. The tunnel widened after half an hour, they came to a stop, but Cody was looking onwards not at the tunnel but something else, the area was wide, but there was something blocking the way.

Zack saw Cody's face and looked on, he had seen it in his dream, the giant boulder sat in front of them, the area had been supported with Beams but it had been where it had collapsed years before. They all climbed around it and over other smaller boulders, the people had decided it best not to move them and keep it as a challenge and tribute, on the other side they noticed the carvings. One read

_Jacob knew the way, we should have waited. This boulder is in memory of all those who died here. _

"Hay Cody, you ok" asked Zack

"yea fine, just a bit spooked" answered Cody, they all looked around, more carvings, small chambers, artefacts and a few non real bones.

"Think we all are, it's weird to think that we standing where many had died, spooky, come we need to lead the others into the large chamber," answered Zack. The group proceeded into the chamber, Cody was last

_We should have stayed, but someone had to go. _

Cody stopped as he heard the voice, he turned nervously and saw at the Boulder the small Blond Boy, he looked up with a tear on his face, it was then Cody realised, they looked at each other, and The boy whispered one more thing that sent a shiver down his spine.

_I had to go, only Zack was strong enough to stay, I had to, please tell Zack I love him. _

Cody looked on as he disappeared, there was a small rumbling noise. Cody walked on, the words still swarming his head. He saw the other in the Chamber, it was reasonable side almost oval, smooth walls, pictures lined the walls. Years of history by all those who spent time down here.

"Hay how old are these Pictures" asked Freddie

"Someone did say there where pictures dating at least 200 years, there's pottery and articles that's been here for over 100years, some have been left here" said one of the adults

"Wow, its like out the movies where they discover a chamber full of treasure, painting etc," said Zack

"Yea, really cool," said Oliver, they all agreed and spent some time looking around the chambers.

"Zack Cody, keep everyone here we just going to check something" said Jeff one of the Adults, they went out of the chamber towards the boulder. It was then there was a crash and a yell, the other stayed put as Zack slowly when to see what it was, but the smoke was thick, but soon cleared, as it did he saw the 2 adults on the floor among rubble. Zack and Cody helped the others, they sat near the chamber and Zack noticed one was injured, it was then Cody saw the boy, he moved towards the boulder while listening to Zack's plan,

"Waite what you doing" asked Zack

"I'm just looking," answered Cody

"But we need to stick together, look ill lead and take the others you follow at back," suggested Zack,

"No wait, maybe it be better we all stayed here, they'll have heard the commotion and when we not answer or come up they'll send someone," answered Cody

"True but the place could caved in then by then," snapped Zack, his heart was beating more, he expected Cody to panic, but he knew he would be strong, Cody knew more than he did, but he was more shocked by what Cody was suggesting

"What's up with you, this is not you" asked Zack

"Look we have two injured adults, 2 young kids and well it's a small tunnel, if it collapses we more air here, Trust me Zack," snapped Cody, at first the words just went from Cody to Zack's mind and nothing else

"So what's your plan" asked Zack

"Look Ill go for help, Ill take one of the leaders, Jeff can make it he not that bad, that way at least if it does crash it's only two, and better chance," suggested Cody

"I don't like it" answered Zack

"Trust me Zack, this is the best way, anyway it be better if you stayed, you're the strongest" said Cody

"But……." Mumbled Zack as he looked into his brothers eyes, something was bothering him and making him unease, it was then the words from Cody entered his mind and sent alarms ringing. There was a rumble of thunder or something and the sound of water, they looked through the Gap and saw water trickling down the entrance, lights where dimmer

"Remember when we did the river walk, and that waterfall, I was the only one who made it to the top in good time, You have to trust me Zack, let me do it, please," Pleaded Cody.

They stood for a while

"If you going to go, then do it now, the boulders will hold for a while, but we need to go now" said Jeff, It was then Zack's mind remembered something the old man said

_Let Cody do what he has to do, help and trust him, it's the only way._

He told Cody to go and helped him get ready, ropes where tied around him, Jeff had brought a lot of stuff, just is case, they then started to move towards the Boulder, Cody saw on the Boulder two carvings, one he could not make out, but the date was 100 years ago the other, well seemed newest

_In memory of my brother, Cody, I will always be here, Zack 2062_

It was then he saw the blond boy, he turned to zack who was near him

"Zack, Ill always love you, you know that right" said Cody

"Yea, but ill see you later, right" said Zack, they nodded and Cody proceeded through the gap. Zack turned and proceed towards the Chamber.

The water was building as the rain fell like Niagara, the earth was not ready and it began to tremble, a stone came loose and the walls rumbled, history was repeating itself. The walls where solid as rock but now cracked, the sound of falling rubble was heard in the passage way behind the boulder, and water began dripping from the cracks. Zack turned and shined his yellow torch, casting enough light to see the way, but it only outlined a boulder but there was something else, he saw the boy. It was then in an instant the passageway collapsed, smoke filled the room, he called for Cody but there was nothing but darkness, rock and smoke, water trickled faster and one last bang echoed the caves, rock was crumbling above him as he reversed into the chamber, he then heard the scream, a scream that sent shivers through his spine, he realised it was Cody, he screamed for him as tears fell ……………..

_**To Be Continued**_

_

* * *

**Reviews please, Is it dragging or confusing, good, you worked out who is who yet** _

**(Next Chapter - Brothers Love- coming soon)**


	6. Chapter 6 Split Second

* * *

**He came from the past to change the future, he came from the future to change the past. Now they have been reunited and History is Repeating itself. The time has come to rewrite it. (a little understanding)**

**You ready, keep those hankies ready, but first a little swap – as we look from the POV of all. Note also if you not yet worked outy who the Man and child are or the secrets, a few clues are here**

* * *

The lobby was busy as every one listened to each others stories, gossip and more, they had a few hours before the boys returned from the cave. It was almost time and a few min before they would be making there way up, Moesby, Carey, Maddie and a few other staff and journalists had gathered in the room near the entrance 

"Hay everyone, anyone heard anything from below" shouted a man has he rushed drenched into the lobby

"No, Why," asked a few, seeing his pale face

"The Alleyway behind the Tipton, the drains are overflowing and the water is rushing into the alley, I looked and there was a crack, I think it's above the cave" said the man

"Ill go and look outside" said one of the experts

"Ill go downstairs" said Estabon, it was then the room shuddered, a creaking sound was heard by a muffled sound of falling rubble, it was then they heard it, a loud bang and the Tipton moved again, they all looked towards the stairs and the room beyond, cries came from the door. The man entered the lobby saying that a hole has appeared in the alley

---------------------

In the room the conversation was a mix of worry and normal gossip. There was a sense of unease as a few sounds where heard like falling debris and the odd shake, but was ignored

"So you think the cave will be used a lot Moesby?" Asked Carey

"I'm sure they will flock from all over," answered Moesby

"I just hope the twins are ok" asked Maddie, unsure why she said it she looked puzzled into the face of Careys puzzled eyes

"Why you ask that, I'm sure there Ok" asked Carey in a puzzled way

"Im sure they fine" Said Moesby

"Shhh, everyone quiet, I hear something" said Malc

_Now they say that when the Atomic Bomb hits there is a deadly silence before the blast._ There was a cold feeling, the room moved slightly, nothing but darkness was seen and a dead silence was heard, yet like a bomb it came a giant blast of rubble fell with a loud bang the sound of rushing water then nothing, silence, then the sound no one will forget the Blood Curdling Scream of a child echoed out of the cave, along with dust and smoke, sounds of rubble crashing to the ground.

They all looked on into the darkness, tears and shock painted there faces, a few called above into the panicked lobby, soon help was there, yet there was movement.

-----------------------------------------------

Cody and Jeff had reached the first chamber when they heard it, the rushing water, some loose rubble had started to fall and water trickled from the side.

"Its getting worse, look Ill go slightly in front, you go behind, ill be OK." Said Jeff as they moved towards the passage way

"Jeff, do me one thing, if I get trapped, just go for help no matter what" said Cody as he saw the blond boy, he was hinting and the words entered his head

"You sound like you know what's to happen, nothing will happen" answered Jeff

"Something's are never meant to be no matter how much you try to change it, it's never meant to be" answered Cody, it was then he saw it, the words on the wall. It was also then the passage collapsed rubble fell and tumbled toward them and into the first chamber, Jeff managed to move away and although was slightly caught, Cody had not managed to escape as the rocks fell into him, he let out a loud scram, trapping him. Dust filled the cave but soon settled, all being plunged into darkness. Jeff looked over Cody, he was breathing but not in a good way, he was trapped but he realised he had a better chance if he was to go get help than free him, it was also his wish. Jeff proceeded leaving Cody alone, well he thought he was.

Cody opened his eyes, he saw the blond boy standing over him.

"It's not too late, you can still change things" mumble Cody in-between breaths

"I know, I wish it was in another way, but this is the way. Like the writing on the wall, I pleaded that if there was a chance to change things or help then I would always continue to be here, but I need to rest" Said the boy

Cody looked into his eyes,

"I know, At least we both have a chance to change things" said Cody

The room outside the Cave was now busy with Paramedics, Cave rescue and a few worried parents and friends, they where ready, and began to climb down, but it was soon realised that this was not going to be easy. Jeff had managed to climb most of the way but he was getting tired, his minor injuries where becoming major, his body did not want to move, his brain ignoring the commands and fighting to give him strength to move.

A light and shadow figures is what he saw last, before collapsing.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Zack Fell to his knees, and tears fell with him; Oliver and Freddie comforted him and took him inside the Chamber, and all where comforted. The other Staff member was unconscious and they where alone.

"OK, look we need to stay calm, huddle together for warmth and try not to speak, we need to reserve the air we have left." Ordered Zack as he regained his bearings, he knew this is what Cody wanted, him to take control.

"You think one of us should go and find out what's happened, or get help," asked Declan

"Look, the blast was loud, if anything they would have sent a team down on the first account, so we be better staying together, Help will come, trust me" said Zack as he comforted Joey and Declan, he looked up at Oliver

"What about the others," asked Oliver

"Lets just pray they OK, there near the entrance anyway" said Zack after a hesitation. They all huddled together, until a small noise was heard outside the chamber. Freddie got up and went cautiously to look, he stood staring

"What is it" asked Jimmy

"Its Cody" mumbled Freddie as he went to help

In the settling dust and darkness he saw the few rocks fall, a hole had formed and from it an injured and confused Cody, Freddie met him

"You OK, what happened" asked Freddie as he held Cody and walked towards the others, Zack met him and they stood holding each other

"the second chamber is blocked and some of the main passageway has collapsed, Jeff was able to get through and I was slightly trapped, I got free and decided to come to you lot and see if you ok" answered Cody, they sat near the wall with the youngest,

waiting.

* * *

_**Hi, Im not sure of how to end it yet, ive a few endings. The final 2 chapters are close so keep watching**_

_**Please I would appreciate more revies or comments so I can make a decision. Thanks**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Twist

_**He came from the past to change the future, he came from the future to change the past. Now they have been reunited and History is Repeating itself. The time has come to rewrite it. (a little understanding)**_

**You ready, keep those hankies ready, also a little Note, this does jump around a bit, imagine it as a trailer where they fade in and out of sceans (best bits)**

* * *

**

* * *

THE TWIST**

Time was ticking; it had been 30 min since the cave collapsed and everyone including Cody were in the Chamber.

The search team where struggling, they carefully but slowly made there way towards the first section and it was a mess; air was low and fears where high. Upstairs the panic and worries roamed the rooms and lobby.

_In the small chamber air was running out and tear and fear was now taking hold, the adult was unconscious yet breathing_

"Do you think we will get out alive" asked Declan

"Yea, I'm sure we will" answered Cody

"You sound confidant" said Zack

"We will" said Cody

"Don't you think that at least one of us should at least try to go for help" asked Freddie

"No, we have to stay here, it be better" answered Cody, they all sat quiet, some whispered.

"You ok" asked Zack feeling his bothers head on his shoulder, he felt his cold flesh, and heard his short breathing, it was then he realised something was not right

"Cody, you're cold" asked Zack

"I'm fine" mumbled Cody as he leant near Zack feeling his warmth.

The cave trembled and made a groaning sound, it was as though it was hanging by a thread.

"Zack" mumbled Cody

"What" whispered Zack as he placed an arm around him, realising that Cody's body was scraping for his warmth, they sat comforting each other

"I need you to promise me something, something that's very important" asked Cody waiting for Zack's answer

"What's that" asked Zack

"If I don't make it out alive, will you promise not to mourn too long. Always remember Zack, If I die, Ill never leave you, Ill always be right here with you. Where twins, we maybe 2 people but we share the same spirit. Nothing can break the bond between twins, not even death", whispered Cody in-between deep breaths, he placed his hand on Zack. Zack looked down and felt weird at what Cody had said. He did not want to loose Cody, he was his life line with out him he had no one to pull him out of trouble, no one to guide him, no one to love and tease and he would have nothing. Yet he felt alone in that Chamber despite his brother beside him, he choked on his tears

"I promise, but we both going to get out of this alive Cody" answered Zack

At that time in the distant, sounds of falling debris and movement was heard but they ignored it, too weak to care

"There's something else that you need to do" mumbled Cody

"What" asked Zack

"Take care of Moesby, help him rebuild the hotel and keep it running, help mum, look after her. Don't push them all away" Asked Cody, Zack looked down at Cody's weak face, but it was interrupted

There it was amongst the rubble, standing out like a beacon, the Giant Boulder, wood beams and rocks surrounded it, there was a small hole which they assumed that the others had made, they looked through and saw them in the chamber.

They sat in darkness yet beams of light came from the hole near the fallen rocks penetrating the thick dust and darkness, a sigh of relief. Yet everything seemed over however the cave was just waiting, as it trembled once more letting its rocks tumble, mud slip down through cracks and darkness caved in.

"Do you promise" asked Cody holding Zacks hand tight

"I promise, but Cody there here, we can do that together now" answered Zack as he looked at Cody's face which disappeared into the darkness

"Noooooo" Shouted Zack as he was pushed away from Cody and screams echoed the chambers

Zack opened his eyes, he saw lights flickering around him, a hand was placed on his shoulders

"You going to be ok Zack, we almost out" said the paramedic

"What about Cody" asked Zack

"We took him out earlier, just relax Zack" said the paramedic, silence came again, as light and commotion met him he drifted into a sleep

It was while but everyone was out and the paramedics treated them on the scean, some where taken to the hospital but later released.

Zack was taken to the Hospital last since he was last out he heard and saw through the tired eyes the ambulance, then the hospital, the doctors checked him over when he was awake and he gained his strength over the next hour or so. He even had a shower and fresh clothes. Carey stood at his side at all times, well mostly all the time. It wasn't long before he was sent home, in the car his mind relaxed and recovered and it was then he realised something was missing.

As he got out the car he saw Freddie in the distance

"HI Freddie, you ok" asked Zack

"Yea I think so" answered Freddie, looking bewildered

"He just needs a lot of rest, he weak and still disorientated" said the doctor

"Looks like Cody was right after all, we would make it" said Zack

"Yea, he was" answered Freddie as he looked at Zacks eyes, his face pale and shock was in his eyes, they met Zack and he felt lonely again and the eyes reminded him of something but his mind was not ready for the truth

They where separated and Carey lead Zack into the Hotel, tears began to fall and Moesby comforted her on the sofa.

Zack stood looking at the faces, he read the signs, relief that it was over but there was something else, something that his mind would not accept or let his understand.

_Those eyes, I know I seen those eyes before, the blond boy they where like his, not Cody's. Something's not right, there happy and relived its over, exhausted, but, but, __Why is mum crying, is she sad or Happy…….. Sadness that's It, that's what's also on their face, their sad, why, why. I don't understand_

_Cody, hang on where is Cody they said he was out first and he wasn't at the Hospital_

_Where is Cody. Death why I feel death… Cody must be in the Suite _

He looked around Maddie walked towards him

"You Ok, you need to sit down and rest, want me to take you to your room" suggested Maddie

"Yea sure, Ill just go and see Cody, I need to tell him something" said Zack as he began to walk, he had that feeling of eyes looking at him, he looked around and saw all where looking at him, tears filled eyes switched between Carey and Zack

Carey looked up and they stared a while, it was obvious Zack had no idea.

"Zack sit down" Said Carey and hinted to Maddie to tell him

"Zack, Cody was found under a lot of rubble, they pulled him out but where unable to revive him. He not made it out" said Maddie

"What, No No" shouted Zack "I don't understand, what you mean never made it out, he was out just before me, we sat in the cave together, he was with me in the Hospital" Shouted Zack

"That's impossible Zack" said a voice from behind, it was Jeff, he was about to leave. "You see when me and Cody went for help, and the tunnel collapsed Cody was trapped and there was no way he could have got free on his own or with just my help, the tunnel was blocked so even if he did he was unable to reach you without help. He died in the tunnel, I'm sorry" Said Jeff as he rose and left, shaking hands with those around him. Zack sat bewildered realising now why Freddie looked the same, it also made sense that no one else spoke to Cody just him, he sat until tears fell and all where comforting each others. Yet he no longer felt alone, he felt his brother arms wrapping around him, comforting him and whispering in his ear

"_I love you Zack, I always will. Ill always be right here"_

* * *

**Hi, want the Final Chapter, basicly this is the Final chapter, however Im aware it leaves things in the aire and some may not worked out, so unless you aske for it Im offering the Alternate Ending (feature)**

**Tell me what you thing, remember I can add an ending that will explain a few things**


	8. Chapter 8 History Rewriten Final Twist

**OK, Here it is, 3 versions, many ways to tell it, the Questions and secreats answerd and the Old Man Revealed, Im assuming you worked out the rest. May get a little confusing in parts but I wanted the twist at the end (for those who not worked out whats happening) and this seemend the best way, alot of thoughts in this**

**OK, here goes The Final Chapter and Twist**

--------------------------------

* * *

**The Puzzle **

A week had past and so had the funeral. The tragic event was fading into the past, well for some anyway. Zack was still Quiet, not knowing what to do, unable to fully accept Cody was gone, many times he waited for Cody to come out of school or the Room, many times he wanted him to pull him out of trouble, for the first time he was alone in body and words. He spent along time in the Hotel room, or wandering the halls of Tipton like a lost Ghost boy searching for his dog, other days he barely wanted to be there.

However he had noticed changes to the hotel, Moesby had changed, more stressed out and snappy, also he seemed to be lacking in being dressed smart, he was being pounded by inspectors and the press. Yet through him Zack seeked a place, for the first time they would sit and talk, sharing memories and emotions, you see Zack had lost a love one and Moesby was about to.

Maddie was suffering; she was not as jolly as before and not spoke much to anyone. London seemed different, maybe she knew something was wrong, silent yet still annoying. The other staff where fading, many left due to the lack of jobs, customers was low. Arwin however was something else, he talked to Zack, kept reassuring him that something will come his way, something that will make everything right, he seemed to be absent, appearing and disappearing, carrying junk and busy. Carey had distant herself, she still sang but a few songs was like a marathon, she had lost Cody and it was tearing at her like a lion, to her she had lost both, Zack had noticed a decline and a number of knifes and pills found in the bathroom.

_**But it was Friday that the last chapter of History was to be written.**_

Friday morning Zack awoke to the morning sun, it was like another great day, it was like nothing had happened, he even felt and hear Cody sleeping in the bed near him (which now was a shrine). Zack entered the Lobby from the lift and stopped, again he thought he heard Cody and for the 3rd time that week he felt his brother's arms around him

_Zack, remember our promise_

Zack looked around "but that wasn't you it was the ghost boy" whispered Zack

"_I was their Zack, he gave me a chance to say goodbye. Please remember. I will always be here, I've always been their for you and done everything, all I ask is one little favour." Whispered Cody "Its Time Zack"_

_What do I have to do, this is Cody's work, I'm not good at this, but then I've always let Cody do it for me. OK I'm ready, show me_

_Moesby, I have to help him, how, why. He is suffering and feels responsible, is he, I know when he sees me he sees Cody, the cave, why has he not done anything._

_Maddie, she goes to the cave everyday, I love her but she ignores me now, Its like me and Cody where one, now we both gone_

_Mum, I don't know what's happening, she feels she lost both of us, just like Maddie, but she's taking it to hard, its killing her, literally_

_I think I understand now, Cody was more than a brother, he was a candle, a life line, a foundation now I must carry the light_

He looked around and started to remember everything, piecing together the puzzle. He saw Moesby being surrounded by press and inspectors, he saw a glance from his eyes as he pleaded for interruption, that's what would happen now and that's what Moesby was missing, Maddie was at the counter staring into space, thinking. Not many in the Hotel that seemed to be loosing its look. It was then like a bolt of lightning and it all fell into place and he knew what he had to do………….

* * *

**The Final Twist **

It was morning, the sun lit the room awaking the Old man, his eyes opened to a new day, peaceful and different. He slipped out of his bed and got dressed just like he always did, he was a little dazed but this was normal.

His bare feet met the warm floor causing him to stop as it should have been cold and hard, the room was warm instead of cold and he was wrapped in a dressing down, he thought someone must have settled him in after collapsing yesterday, but how he was the only one in the Ruined Tipton. He continued to get ready, have breakfast and he sat as he gained his bearings, but he felt like his mind had been punched, shaken and filled with fresh memories. The door opening brought him back to reality.

"There you are, come on were waiting" said Maddie the old man looked surprised and confused

"Maddie" whispered The old man, "Waiting for what, where am I" asked the old man. Shaking her head and placing a hand on his shoulder,

"Its happened again, ever since Cody died in the Cave you've had these odd periods, we all took this hard, especially you, many even suicidal. But we all pulled through, with your faith, come on Its time" as she walked out and headed toward the lift, a few min later he followed meeting Arwin in the lift

"Arwin, you always been at my side, helped me and best friend, tell me what's going on, I thought….."

"It worked, It really Worked" interrupted Arwin

"I don't understand, I thought the Tipton fell to ruins, abandoned after Carey Killed herself and Moesby fell into despair, London gave everything up and Lost everything trying to help" said the Old Man as he entered the bright Lobby, It was more lively than he last remembered, but that was just like yesterday.

"Come, we all waiting" said Arwin as he led him into the cave room

The old man stopped and looked on, a tear ran down his face as emotions came with a smile. He saw Moesby, Neatly dressed and a smile, Carey stood beside him holding hands. Maddie was neatly dressed, she gave him a hug and kiss then handed him the candle and led him to the boulder that stood in the entrance blocking the Cave. He got closer and placed a hand on it, a flood of fresh memories came as he read the carvings, and plaque that was placed above them, he smiled

"It really worked, It worked" he whispered

arms wrapped around him as he read the plack again, just like he had done years before.

In memory of Zackary and Coderic Jaccobe 1906

_In memory of my brother, Cody, I will always be here, 2006_

_Zack 2046_

Moesby placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered a few words

"You done us all proud, and thank you again for helping us to pull through, helping to get Tipton back on his feet. Cody would be proud, I know he would"

"well done Zack"

He then read the final part, again no one knows how or who placed it their but Zack believes Cody and Coderic had something to do with it

We are 2 but our spirit is One, Brotherly Love Never Dies,

We will always be here

* * *

**OK, Hope you enjoyed it, reviews please**


End file.
